Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2
Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 (サモンナイト クラフトソード物語2) is an Action RPG by Banpresto and Flight Plan for the Game Boy Advance|GBA. Atlus localized it. Gameplay Field The player explores the world from a top-down perspective. In areas containing enemies, groups of foes will randomly appear to confront the player, switching the game to a 2D side view combat mode. A variety of objects are placed in the areas that the player explores. The player may interact with these objects by striking them with specific weapons. These objects respawn upon leaving the screen and most of them are breakable, which the player would randomly obtain some helpful items from them. There are also normal chests, which contain a specific item and can only be obtained once. Different weapon types also have unique uses, such as the ability of knuckles to move boulders, drills to break down walls, spears to obtain items from trees, swords to cut off large grass, axes to destroy stumps, and the character's own hammer to push buttons located on the ground or the floor. Proper use of weapon types is needed to solve the game's puzzles.Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 Review at GameSpy Combat Battles in Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 takes place in a 2D screen. All action takes place in real-time. Players may have up to three weapons equipped and may switch between the three at will during a fight. Players may also choose from a pre-selected set of spells and items to use as well. As the player fights, the durability of their equipped weapon will go down. When durability is fully depleted, the weapon breaks and is not usable until repaired. If the player has no more usable weapons equipped, then the player is forced to switch to the hammer. The health of all enemies is constantly displayed at the top of the screen with numbered red meters. Players defeat enemies by reducing their health to nothing. Some enemies carry weapons like the player. When fighting these enemies, a durability meter for their weapon will appear in addition to their health meter. These enemies may be defeated by depleting either their health or weapon durability. In the case of the latter, the player would receive some unique crafting materials from their opponent, but not the shapestone itself. Also later throught the story the Player will Aquire the ability to Monoshift, this ability is activated by ether losing all health(and having a Red Daemon Gem equiped) or just simply by activating manualy(and having a Red Daemon Gem equiped), fully Healing and also giving the weapon that was currently equiped all its Durabilty back. This also anables a unique super attack exclisive to the transformation. Its only downside its that it constantly Drains the users weapon durablity and you cannot use skills until you shift back to normal, that are only posible by Breaking your Weapon or winning the battle(Its also posible to transform while using th hammer but it dosent alow you to shift back or do the super attack). Crafting Crafting works a little differently than it did in Swordcraft Story. First off, you need a Shapestone to create a weapon. This limits the amount of weapons you can have. Rather than disassembling a weapon, which gives you materials, it now returns the Shapestone used to create the weapon. Also note that it is now possible to repair weapons (as weapons are no longer automatically repaired after a battle). To create weapons, you don't need to have a "recipe" of the said weapon, instead, the material defines the weapon. Such system introduced a vast amount of materials that can be purchased or dropped from monsters. Upgrading Weapons is also different this time around as this time you need to obtain elemantal ores(Gale Ore for example) in order to to give a weapon elemental properties, also the amount of upgrades you may give a weapon depends on your Craftknight rank(Pro > Famous - Upgrade x2 > Master - Upgrade x3). This is also the way you give special attacks to weapons with specific material combinations (which you can learn from the Salesman in the Fire Fortress later in the game), although these special attacks do consume weapon durability. Story In Summon Night: Swordcraft 2, the player is an orphan from the Colthearts clan raised by a Craftknight (a smith/warrior). The character aspires to be a Craftknight as well. The player character, either Edgar Colthearts or Aera Colthearts, who are Edge Fencers, find themselves at the site of an abandoned ruin, where a violent Summon Beast named Goura is awakened. In order to protect their new family, Edgar/Aera is bound to a wild Summon Beast (known in the series as a Stray Summon) and embarks on a journey to reseal the ruins. As the new swordcrafter and his/her Summon Beast goes on their adventure, they start to learn more about the ruins, the monster inside, and most important, his/her father's past, along with a mysterious power infused in his/her body and soul. Fighting monsters, going to strange and exotic places and meeting all sort of creatures, humans and spirits, the quest starts shaping the character to maturity and courage. Characters Playable characters Edgar (エッジ・コルトハーツ, Ejji Korutohātsu) is very thoughtful of others and tries his best to be useful; Edgar is the main male character. His mother died when he was just born and his father, Graham Colthearts, died when he saved him, leaving him in the care of his father's close friend, Blaire. Unbeknownst to him, he is part of a family that for generations after generations has protected the seal of Goura with the Daemon Edge. Now a power has revived Goura and it is up to him to find the Daemon Edge and reseal Goura forever. Blaire will help him as much as he can, but it will be up to Edgar's crafting abilities to get the Daemon Edge and seal Goura. For some reason, he has a problem with machines and is infamous among his friends for breaking mechanical objects upon handling. Aera (エア・コルトハーツ, Ea Korutohātsu) is bright, kind, and just a little bit of a scatterbrain, Aera is the main female character. Her mother died when she was just born and her father, Graham Colthearts, died when he saved her, leaving her in the care of her father's close friend, Blaire. Unbeknownst to her, she is part of a family that for generations after generations has protected the seal of Goura with the Daemon Edge. Now a power has revived Goura and it is up to her to find the Daemon Edge and reseal Goura forever. Blaire will help her as much as he can but he'd be cursed by Goura and it will be up to Aera's crafting abilities to get the Daemon Edge and seal Goura. For some reason, she has a problem with machines and is infamous among her friends for breaking mechanical objects upon handling. Guardian Beasts Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 features four "Guardian Beast" that assist the hero with magic and items during battle. A Guardian Beast is acquired at the beginning of the game, where the player answers as to what he/she sees lying in the road injured. The chosen Guardian Beast then acts as the player's partner throughout the game, and cannot be changed. The choice of Guardian Beast affects much of the dialogue in the game, but the general plot remains the same for all Guardian Beasts. EX-e-LD (イグゼルド, Iguzerudo) is a "long-range combat support automaton". It believes in logic above all else, and is frequently frustrated when dealing with the flighty main character. When it is teased too much it begins to overheat, resulting in a system restart. EX-e-LD is from the Mechanical Realm of Loreilal. Loki (レキ, Reki) is a brash young demon who is constantly trying to make himself stronger through combat. He has an abundance of self-confidence – perhaps too much – and violence is almost always his first (and only) option. He sees himself as the player's protector and strives to improve his sword skills at every turn. Loki is from the Oni Realm of Silturn. Dinah (ディナ, Dina) is a devil who shares her body with an angel. The devil side prefers to be sarcastic and controlling, while the angel side abhors conflict. The devil controls the body most of the time, but in times of stress the angel is able to take over Dinah's body and speak out (usually to apologize for what the devil side was doing). Dinah is from the Spiritual Realm of Sapureth. Arno (アーノ, Āno) is a half-beast from the world of Maetropa. A self-proclaimed "child of the wind" of indeterminate gender, Arno can hear the wind's secrets and claims to be able to fly. It is very gentle and peaceful, but sometimes its peaceful nature and lack of tact gets in the way of helping others in dire situations. Arno can speak with the wind and seems to change its personality with wind. Other characters Blaire (ベルグ, Berugu) is the player character's adoptive father. He is Cliff Village's resident Craftknight, and he has trained his children Orin and Tatiana, along with the player, in the ways of Craftknighthood. He is generally upbeat and optimistic, but is always deadly serious when it comes to crafting weapons. Orin (オルカ, Oruka) is the son of Blaire. He is very skilled with machines, and often comes to the player's rescue in the course of the game when something needs to be fixed. He is intelligent and a powerful Craftknight, and is generally humble. He loves to tease his little sister Tatiana and the player. He is also a great cook. Tatiana (タタン, Tatan) is the daughter of Blaire. While she has some training as a Craftknight, Tatiana is still young and has taken to the role of housekeeper (since nobody else in the family seems to care). She is innocent and looks up to her brother Orin and the player. She is a terrible cook but is always willing to show off her culinary skills, much to everyone else's dismay. Ryouga (リョウガ, Ryouga) is the protagonist's best friend. He is not originally from Cliff Village; he and his sister Lynn moved in from the wilderness several years ago, but have become respected members of the community. Ryouga is the player character's best friend, and is revealed to be a Summon Creature, who cooperated with Gedharm to revive Goura. Lynn (リンリ, Rinri) is Ryouga's sister. She has great influence over the main characters, using her charm and sex appeal to get favors at times. Also Lynn always tries to kiss the main character regardless of gender. She searched high and low for Ryouga, pretending to be on the main character's side but really she's been deceiving you and has planned to betray you since the beginning. It is revealed later that she is also a Summon Creature, who is trapped in a bond with her master Guren to revive Goura. Rocky (ラクル, Rakuru) is one of the minor characters of Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2. He is one of the members of Gabriel's Wind Brigade group, as well as one of the his closest friends. Kara' '(クーミン, Kūmin) is one of the supporting characters of Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2. She is a young girl who is one of the members of Gabriel's Wind Brigade group, as well as one of his closest friends. Gabriel (ガブリオ, Gaburio) is the leader of the Wind Brigade. He is a Summon Creature from Maetropa, like Arno. He has wolf-like qualities: incredible sense of smell, and only feels relaxed in a pack. He desires going back to his world and met Gedharm, who convinced Gabriel to join him, and in return to send him back to his world. He then created trouble for the main character in black armo, and was known to them as the Black Swordsman. This explains why whenever the Black Swordsman appears, Gabriel is nowhere to be seen and Xeride covers up for him. His identity is revealed later. Nina Nina (ニーニャ・ニーニャ, Nīnya Nīnya) is a ghost-like girl who dwells in the Roaring Cavern. She was a novice summoner from the Cerulean Society, but being horribly bad at reading maps, ended up at the island the protagonist lives whilst finding ingredients for her teacher. She ended up in a boat and dozed off, and woke up as a spirit. She found out a Summon Creature named Passeau had stolen her body, and often comes back to taunt her with it. She had tried unsuccessfully many times to take back her body. She's a caring person and tries to be as helpful as possible to the main character. Eventually, with the help of the main character, she gets her body back from Passeau. Passeau (パスゥ, Pasuu) is a Summon Creature who took Nina's body away from her. Sometimes she taunts her with it just to make Nina feel bad. Passeau is loud and acts tough but actually she is a complete coward and can't be bothered doing things that are too difficult, the complete opposite of Nina. She claims that she is Ryouga's lover and will try to defeat you to steal his heart, of course it doesn't actually work. She is obsessed with Ryouga and nearly always talk about him when you see her. Passeau is later defeated by the main character and is driven out of Nina's body. Toumei (トウメイ, Toumei) is a Summon Creature from Silturn. He is from the Onmyoji Temple, and is his own master, calling himself a Vagrant Summon. He entered Cliff Village one day, proclaiming that he was to bring peace to the world, and expel the evil spirit surrounding the village. In the beginning he was thought to have a motive for entering the village, but he really wants good to come for them. He is quite obsessive but helped out the main character a lot throughout the storyline, helping him/her expel Goura's spirit from Borgrim and Passeau out of Nina's body. He likes swords, and conversations with him do not always make a lot of sense. Sarin (ザーネ, Zāne) is a mermaid, who is in love with Byron that would be in love with you (even if you choose the female character). Byron (ビヨーン Byōn) is a sea treasure hunter who is in love with Sarin. Magna (マグナ・クレスメント Maguna Kuresumento) is a very powerful summoner from Summon Night 2. He is playable in Extras. Toris (トリス・クレスメント Torisu Kuresumento) is a very powerful summoner from Summon Night 2. She is playable in Extras. Nesty (ネスティ・バスク Nesuti Basuku) is a skilled sorcerer from Summon Night 2. He is used in Extras as Magna's/Toris' partner Amer (アメル Ameru) is a famous angel incarnate from Summon Night 2. She is Magna's/Toris' partner in Extras. Le-O-Ld (レオルド, Reorudo): Magna's/Toris' Guardian Beast if Loki was selected. He is from the Mechanical Realm of Loreilal Hasaha (ハサハ, Hasaha): Magna's/Toris' Guardian Beast if Dinah was selected. She is from the Oni Realm of Silturn Bulrell (バルレル, Barureru): Magna's/Toris' Guardian Beast if Arno was selected. He is from the Spiritual Realm of Sapureth Resi (レシィ, Reshii): Magna's/Toris' Guardian Beast if EX-e-LD was selected. He is from the Beast Realm of Maetropa Kohina (コヒナ, Kohina): A young kunoichi, or female ninja, who appears in the Oni Hot Springs area. Due to a certain incident, she despises the protagonist and repeatedly calls them a "peeping tom", regardless of gender. She is also implied to have an inferiority complex/Electra complex for her older brother, Kuuya. Kuuya (クウヤ, Kuuya): A ninja who appears in the Oni Hot Springs area. Due to a certain incident, he and the protagonist squabble over a misunderstanding before the latter makes the ninja clear his mind, and begins to have him trust them. Kuuya is more composed than Kohina in terms of temperance. Critical reception Reviews for Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 have generally been positive. Reviewers have commented that the game feels more refined than its predecessor, Summon Night: Swordcraft Story.Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 Review at GameSpy Reviewers have praised the quality of the graphics and the humor of the dialogue. It has been criticized for a lack of depth in its story and having excessive backtracking through only a small number of areas.Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 Review at IGNSummon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 Review at GameSpot Trivia * Just like the first game, the story seems to be the same in everything for both genders, since every female character will have a crush on Aera. An example can be Lynn when she offers the player a kiss. References External links * [http://www.summonnight.net/snworld/sngba2/index.html Banpresto's official Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 website] * [http://125.206.111.115/~fp/sncss2/ Flight Plan's official Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 website] Category:Action RPG Category:Swordcraft Story Series Category:Released in America Category:Game Boy Advance Category:Released in Japan Category:Spin-offs